A change in their dynamic
by Giganotosaurus4ever
Summary: Set during Rio 2 when the family goes to the amazon. Blu is still trying to fit in with the new found blue macaws and Jewel's family in the amazon, and he's especially trying to get used to Roberto. However, when he takes a chance to get to know him, he really isn't so bad. Features Blu and Roberto friendship, one-shot for now. EDIT: No longer one shot, im gonna finish it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

**This is my first fanfiction ever published here. It's just a one-shot to make things simple. It's also my first Rio fanfic ever. ehehe...I have nothing else to say about it so with that, lets begin! UPDATE: No longer a one shot, I'm going to make it a full story now upon request. Enjoy~  
**

Blu awoke as the sun's light shown into Roberto's nest. He turned to see the lovely Jewel, his mate, laying beside him, still asleep. He smiled and kissed her head, then walked out of the nest to watch the sun rise. Blu, Jewel, and their three children travelled to the Amazon jungle to help Tulio and Linda find the rest of the blue macaws, but now that they have found them and found out they're Jewel's family, they're staying for a while. Roberto had allowed them to stay in his nest, which was incredible by the by; apparently he made it with his ''strength and brawn'', as he told them.

Roberto was Jewel's childhood friend and ex. Of course, Blu was jealous of him, i mean, he had the most amazing voice and the most handsome feathers ever. He had the attention of all the blue macaw girls! And he had the attention of Jewel...which made Blu jealous. Truth be told, Jewel and Roberto no longer had those feelings for each other, so all of the sparks between them are imagined through Blu's eyes because of his jealousy and paranoia. Blu was going to have to get over it, because Jewel might just decide she wants to stay in the amazon forever.

Blu watched through the trees as the sun arose, it was absolutely beautiful, not like the sunrise back in the city, he could admit to that. Blu sat there for a few minutes, also taking the time to preen his feathers. Usually he'd take a bird bath rather than preen but being in the amazon for a couple of days got him more accustomed to preening, and also using the water there too...but mostly preening. The moment of enjoying the sunrise ended as Roberto glided over to the nest. Blu looked up at him and frowned, stopping what he was doing. _Yeesh, why did he have to come and ruin my morning? _he thought.

Roberto landed and approached Blu, ''Good morning Blu!'' he greeted. Roberto just couldn't seem to figure out Blu, but he could understand his jealousy, it's not easy meeting an ex, let alone staying in his nest.

Blu shuffled uncomfortably, ''Er good morning'' he greeted back. He was actually hoping Jewel would wake up soon so he wouldn't have to be left alone in a conversation with this guy.

Roberto smiled and asked, ''How'd you sleep?''

''I slept good, you sure uh, have a very comfortable nest here..ehe...''

''Thanks, it is quite comfortable isn't it?'' Roberto replied.

Blu nodded, ''Yeah...''

Things probably would have gotten awkward if Jewel hadn't have gotten up just then. She shook her feathers and yawned before she groggily stepped outside. She smiled at Blu and greeted, ''Good morning Blu, I hope you slept well!'' She was as cheery as ever since arriving at the amazon, this was her true home and she loved it here.

Blu smiled at his mate, ''Good morning to you too, and yes i did sleep well!''

Jewel looked at Roberto and smiled, ''Thank you for letting as sleep here for the past couple nights, Roberto. We really appreaciate it!''

Roberto smiled back, ''Oh it's no trouble at all trust me! But let's cut the chit chat, it's time for some breakfast, i assume you both are probably hungry.''

Blu's stomach rumbled; he was quite hungry, he hadn't eaten all night after all (Well DUH he was sleeping). He could go for some grub. Blu replied, ''I agree! I'll go wake the kids and we'll all get something to eat.''

Jewel nodded at him and with that, Blu glided out of the nest down to where the kids were sleeping. Jewel looked back at Roberto and noticed he now had a serious look on his face.

''Also, Jewel,'' he began, ''Your father said he wants to talk to you, in private.''

Everyone was eating their breakfast now, except Jewel who was going to talk with her father. She approached her father and greeted, ''Hello, father. Roberto said you wanted to have a talk with me?''

Her father turned around, smiling at his daughter. ''Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about...well, staying here.''

Jewel had an appalled look on her face, but it disappeared as she thought about staying here. On one hand, this place feels more like home than Rio ever did, it felt like where she belonged, and she was happy here. On the other hand, Blu didn't really like it here, at least not like she did. And he probably wanted to return home, back to Rio, along with Tulio and Linda, and she certainly was not going to leave Blu's side. Jewel gave her father a serious look, ''I can't decide that just yet, dad. I need to talk with Blu about it first.''

Jewel's father frowned, ''But Jewel you know EXACTLY what he's going to say, 'OH NOOO I CAN'T STAY HEREEE THIS PLACE IS ICKY AND I HAVE SILLY LITTLE HUMAN FRIENDS I HAVE TO GO HOME TO!' so consent with him is pointless!'' he argued. He didn't want his daughter to leave, and frankly it wouldn't bother him if she left Blu to go back to his little human fest while she stayed here with the kids.

Jewel got a little angry at his immitation of Blu and argued back, ''You don't know that Blu's going to say that, also he has never spoken like that. Listen, dad, I can't be unfair to Blu, and he can't be unfair to me. In the end we will come up with a compromise on something, and in the end you will have to accept whatever we decide.''

Her father looked taken aback by her retort. His face turned to neutral and she couldn't read any signs of frustration in his face anymore. ''Very well'' he said, ''I'll wait for your answer...now go eat something, you're probably starving.''

Jewel smiled. ''Thanks daddy!'' she said as she hugged him, then flew off.

Blu was watching as all the other blue macaws finished their meals. They were all eating insects of various colours and designs. Blu absolutely hated the idea of eating these strange insects, heck they could have been filled with poison! But they obviously weren't because Blu ate every last bit, he was hungry after all. He looked at the kids as they finished too, they were absolutely funny during meal times. Each of them ate differently, but his son, Tiago ate the messiest, and his daughter, Bia always criticized Tiago's eating habits.

''Don't gobble up your food so fast!'' she screamed at him as he finished up his last bit quickly.

Tiago frowned at her, ''I can eat as fast as I WANT, sista!''

''Hmph!'' she hmphed as she turned away.

Blu chuckled at their sillyness. He truly loved his children, equal amount to how much he loved his beloved mate. Still, the possibility of her wanting to stay in the amazon, and not to mention her father and Roberto, worried him. He tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard not to. Roberto suddenly approached him, with his handsome and polite smile.

''Hey Blu! Did you enjoy breakfast? I found all this grub myself!''

Blu turned to look at him and replied, ''Well it's not exactly like I'm used to but a meal is a meal after all''

''You bet!'' Roberto replied excitedly back. Roberto was trying to be friendly with Blu in the hopes of being...well, friends with him. He didn't want their relationship to be sour, especially if Blu and Jewel were going to be staying in the amazon with them forever. He wanted to get to know Blu better, to make their relationship...not sour!

Blu just stared at him. This guy was always so polite and happy go lucky, so technically he WAS a nice guy; but Blu still didn't like him.

Roberto had an idea hit him: he'd invite him to hang out! Just the two of them!

Blu was about to turn to leave, but then Roberto stopped him.

''Hey Blu, before you go, would you like to hang out? Just to get to know each other better? We are family now afterall, and I still don't know too much about you.''

Blu raised his brow. Why did Roberto want to hang out randomly just now? _Yeesh, well i can't just say no to the guy... _

Blu sighed, ''Okay, sure. Why not?'' he said with a sort of fake smile. Roberto smiled back.

''Great! Meet me by my nest later, and we'll take a flight around and talk.''

Later on, Blu was sitting outside of Roberto's nest. He couldn't believe he actually let himself agree to hanging out ALONE with ROBERTO! How could he do such a stupid thing? _Oh boy this is going to be so awkwarddddd..._ he thought to himself nervously. He couldn't back out now though, Roberto was gliding toward the nest. He looked happy, as always.

Roberto greeted Blu happily, ''Ready to go? I think you'll love seeing the sights of our home!''

Blu nodded, ''Yeah sure, uh lets go then.''

The two of them flew off in the opposite direction of where the others were, out of sight. They flew over the amazon river, a little above the trees, it truly was a beautiful sight indeed, and Blu was fascinated by it; but he couldn't take his focus off Roberto. He was waiting for him to say something, he did say he wanted to talk and get to know him better.

Roberto sniffed in the air, ''Ah smell that! Fresh rainforest air! Isn't it lovely?''

Blu nodded, ''Yep, lovely''

Roberto turned to Blu and spoke again, ''So Blu, tell me more about yourself. What's it like back in Rio? What's...Tulio and Linda, was it? What are they like?''

Blu looked surprised, Roberto ACTUALLY wanted to know about the humans that Jewel's father seemed to hate so much. ''Rio is nice, I used to live back in Minnesota before Rio though. Linda owned a book store there and we lived there, it was definitely a lot..ehehe well colder there, in fact there was even snow!''

Roberto looked curious, ''Snow? I've heard of it but have never seen it myself, considering I've been in the jungle my whole life.''

Blu nodded, ''It's pretty, sparkling white fluffy stuff. Sometimes it's crunchy though, well I've honestly never felt it on my feet myself but when the door opens i can hear the people walking on it. It makes the air very cold too, but I didn't mind it.''

Roberto nodded, ''Wow that sounds amazing! I wouldn't mind experiencing that for a day actually. Just to get a change from this heat and all.''

Blu smiled, I guess Roberto really isn't such a bad guy, he was actually having a really nice conversation with him. It was really silly of him to be jealous, he supposed. I mean, Jewel hasn't been with Roberto in forever, and they were only together when they were younger, and hadn't seen each other since, and Jewel had Blu now.

Roberto spoke again, ''Well I guess that tells me more about you, but I think now I should tell you more about me.'' He turned to look at a tree before he spoke again, ''Lets go park it over there for a bit.'' With that they flew over to the tree and stood on the large branch.

Blu made himself comfortable as he sat down, then he turned to listen to Roberto again.

''So as I was saying, you should know more about me. Hmmm where to start...Well you already know my current family, and my past with Jewel. The rest of my past isn't extremely pleasant, to be honest..''

Blu leaned in to listen, more interested now.

''You see, we all used to live in the jungle in Rio...''

Blu looked shocked. They used to live in RIO? Why did Jewel not tell me THIS?

''What? You used to live in Rio?''

Roberto nodded, ''Yep. It was pretty nice back then, me and Jewel used to hang out all the time when we were younger as you know, and that all took place in Rio.''

Blu just couldn't believe Jewel hadn't told him she was from Rio originally, I mean in the very beginning when he met her he assumed, but then they came here to the amazon, and then he assumed she was from here, but now he knew where she truly was from. ''So, then, why did you come here?''

Roberto signaled with his wing, ''Hold on I'll get to that. Now I usually don't like talking about this subject very much but you deserve to know. At the moment I don't have any brothers living with me, but I used to, one.''

Blu raised his brow, ''You have a brother?''

Roberto looked sad. ''USED to have a brother...I mean I don't even know if he's alive today, I don't know where he is. Back in Rio, the humans attacked us and tried to steal us. The rest of the family and I went to hide, and we were seperated from Jewel. We never saw her again till now after that...anyways, someone was missing while we were hidden...my brother. He hadn't come to hide with us. When we went back to the spot he was at, he wasn't there any more...''

Blu looked appalled...poor Roberto...''I'm...so sorry...so, you don't know what happened to him then?''

Roberto shook his head, ''No, I do not. The humans were there capturing birds, so I guess he was captured, but today, I don't know his status...''

Blu sat back and thought about this for a moment. Well now he just had to give Roberto the benefit of a doubt, the poor guy lost his brother, that must be terrible, I mean Blu never had a brother. At least, he thought he didn't. All he could remember was that Linda took him in and cared for him the rest of his life.

''I don't even know if I ever had a brother, I just remember Linda taking me in and caring for me.'' He turned to Roberto again. ''Look, I'm sorry that humans took your brother and seperated you from Jewel, but just know that Linda and Tulio would never do that, they're nice.''

Roberto smiled at him. ''I know Blu, don't worry. Jewel's dad may be skeptical of all humans but I'm not, I KNOW that Linda and Tulio are nice. They're helping, afterall.''

Blu smiled, he actually really liked Roberto. I guess all it takes is one conversation! Blu looked at the sun, it was starting to go down. ''Well it's starting to get dark, we should head back.''

The two of them made it back in time for dinner. All the blue macaws were gathered around a giant tree trunk, covered in bugs. Roberto and Blu sat next to Jewel and the kids. Jewel looked at them, smiling.

''Where have you two been?'' she asked happily. She was glad that they seemed to be getting along now.

Blu replied, ''We were just having a nice flight, talking. Roberto told me about...what happened to you guys back in Rio, a long time ago.''

Jewel looked sad, suddenly. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself before, Blu..''

''No no no, it's okay! I understand that it must be a difficult thing to bring up. It's okay though, we're all here now and we're all here, safe.''

Jewel's smile came back, then she glady dug into her grub. The kids were paying no attention to the conversation as they ate their grub, a few of the other macaws were sort of listening to them, but they went back to eating as well.

Roberto suddenly exclaimed, ''OH! Blu you haven't even met EVERYONE yet! You only really met Jewel's side of the family. Would you like to meet mine?''

Blu turned to Roberto and replied, ''Sure, why not, it would be nice to meet them. It was surprisingly nice getting to know you after all.''

Roberto then led Blu over to a few other blue macaws who had their back to them. They were talking amungst themselves. Roberto tapped one of the female's shoulders. She turned around, she had really dark blue feathers, darker than the rest of them. Her ''hair'' feathers were neatly tied back with a leaf (now how on earth can a bird do that...meh lets not question the logic here.) She looked at Roberto happily.

''Hi son, how are you enjoying the day?'' She turned to look at Blu. ''Oh who's-...'' She had a sudden look of shock on her face as she gasped.

Roberto gave her a worried look. ''What's the matter mother?''

She slowly approached Blu, almost reaching her wing out to him. Blu of course looked confused.

''It...it can't be'' she said. Now Blu was REALLY confused...

''Erm..you okay ma'am?'' he asked nervously.

She looked at Roberto then back to Blu. ''It is him...it is your brother..it is my son!''

Roberto's mouth gaped open, he walked around her to Blu. ''My what?''

''A mother never forgets her child...''

''What? What's going on?'' a confused Blu continued to ask.

The female macaw stood closer to him, her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke once more.

''You're my son.''

**There you go, the first bit. You'll have to wait for the next chapter though!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Roberto's mouth was wide open. He didn't know what to say or think at this moment; Blu was his BROTHER?

''How could that possibly be?'' Roberto murmured to himself.

Blu shook his head ''Oh no no no you must be mistaken I-, I don't have a brother I mean I was a pet-''

''Look'' the dark feathered female began, ''I know this seems unreal. But I speak the truth, you ARE my son. I can see that your are my son, the way your beak is, your scent, it is all there. A mother never forgets.''

Blu was taken aback. He and Roberto exchanged shocked looks with each other.

''I...but...that means I was born in the...'' Blu then flew off.

''No wait Blu!'' Roberto yelled after him.

He looked at his mother. ''Mother are you sure Blu is my brother?''

She nodded, ''One hundred percent.'' She sighed, ''I guess I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that...it's a lot to take in.''

''I'm going after him-''

''No'' she said, stopping Roberto, ''I AM the one who needs to talk with him. You two can talk later.''

Roberto sighed ''Okay...''

Blu had flown back to Roberto's nest. He sat in the middle, in silence. He didn't even want to think about anything anymore. How could he be from the wild? He was a true blue domesticate! It just couldn't be so! Oh but it was so, and he knew it was true. Now...he didn't know what to do. He turned around suddenly as his new found mom flew into the nest. They gazed at each other for a few minutes before she spoke,

''Listen...Blu...I'm sorry I randomly blurted it out, that I'm your mother I mean. I know, I know, it's a lot to take in obviously.''

Blu walked closer to her ''So...I got captured and taken away from you guys?''

She nodded. Blu still wasn't sure what to say about all this.

''What's your name?''

''Falina'' she replied with a smile.

Blu smiled back ''That's pretty. I'm glad I at least know that now...I also want to ask though-''

''Where your father is?''

''Y-yeah..''

She sighed, suddenly looking sad. ''He was killed by a predator a long time ago...such is life..''

Blu saddened too, it was too bad he never even got to meet his father. Just then, Jewel, Roberto, and his three children flew inside as well.

''What's going on? Is everything okay?'' asked Jewel.

Roberto walked up to Blu and his mother, then looked back at Jewel ''Everything is fine Jewel. I suppose we owe you an explanation on what's going on here.''

Jewel crossed her wings and replied ''Yeah you most certainly do!''

''I'll just straight up and say it, Blu's apparently my brother''

Jewel rubbed her eyes ''HUH?'' she exclaimed in surprise, ''Your what now?''

''My bro-''

''No no i heard you but...HUHHHHH?''

''Oye'' said Roberto as he slapped his wing to his face. ''I REALLY need to explain NOW..''

One explanation later, Jewel was in shock. The kids were confused. Everyone was confused who am I kidding...anyways, Roberto was now wanting to talk with Blu about this, alone. Blu was staring off to across the horizon, where the moon was now rising. He was still thinking about all this, he couldn't get it off of his mind! I don't think you'd be able to either if you just found out you were from somewhere else than what you thought...and had a long lost brother. Roberto landed beside Blu and watched the moon with him.

''Lovely moon'' said Roberto to Blu.

Blu looked at him. ''Yeah...''

They stood with each other in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward though really, it was kind of nice being alone with the brother you thought you never had in the quiet of a beautiful scenery.

Blu spoke again, saying ''So I guess we're brothers then. It's just too bad we didn't get to do what brothers usually did with each other as kids.''

Roberto looked at Blu curiously. ''What brothers do when they're young? Well, my two cousins, who are brothers, would always play fight with each other, have races...''

''Hey a race? M-maybe WE could have a race?''

Roberto laughed. ''You want US to RACE? That sounds kind of silly...but..kind of fun actually. Hey that's it! Maybe to celebrate, we could plan a race! Not just for us, but for the whole family to join in, and there could be food, music and dancing too.''

Blu smiled and replied, ''That's getting a little ahead of ourselves isn't it? But...I like it. Yeah, lets do it!''

Roberto suddenly looked distraught. ''Don't you want to go and talk with your um...new found mom? I'd assume you'd want to hang out with her more.''

Blu looked down at his black clawed feet. He JUST met his mom. Who he never thought was...well who she is...or where she is, for that matter. Frankly it was still kind of awkward around her. He didn't want to seem rude about it. ''I'm still kind of uncomfortable around her'' he admitted.

Roberto nodded. ''I can understand that, you did just meet her after all and finding out she's your mom and I'm your brother it...it's all too much.''

Blu laughed. ''Yeah it kind of is a little much!''

The two of them talked together peacefully for the next couple of hours, and finally left to go to rest for the night. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful that night, and so everything was. Not a peep in the jungle, not a rustle in a bush. However, little did anyone know someone, or rather, something, was watching everyone from the trees. It's crimson eyes glowed in the moonlight as it stared at the nests of the blue macaws. It hopped from branch to branch, getting closer and closer. It stared at them, thinking about something...after a while it flew off into the distant trees.

Perhaps it was nothing to concern with...

...Maybe.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last, the next one will be longer I assure you. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Blu and Roberto woke up in a hurry to tell everyone the race celebration they had planned. Blu was having so much fun with Roberto on this that he didn't even remember to spend time with his new found mother! Falina did not mind though, she was just happy to see her two boys together again. Roberto and Blu were spending their whole morning rushing around and planning the event. While Blu was putting up a finish line, Jewel was talking over his shoulder.

''I don't understand what made you decide to do this. I guess I'm just glad you're getting along with Roberto though...''

Blu hopped over to her. ''Well we were just talking last night that's all and we just..yeah came up with this! Come on it will be fun.''

Jewel raised her brow. ''Since when do you find things like this fun?''

Blu shrugged and replied ''Well meeting my new family has gotten me all over excited! And- oh darn.''

''What''

''I haven't actually spent time with my mother yet, have I?''

Jewel grabbed the giant leaf he was putting up as the finish line from him. ''Well you can go hang out with her now, I'll put this up.''

Blu smiled, nodding, then flying off to the group of blue macaws. While Jewel was putting up the finish line she thought about the talk she had with her father a while ago, about staying. She hadn't asked Blu about it yet. Then she thought, nah...I'll let Blu make himself more comfortable here first. There's no hurry...unless Tulio and Linda decide it's time to fly the coop. Then Blu will want to go back with them! Jewel didn't particularily want to think about it right now, so she set her mind off it. Her father would be pestering her about it again soon though, that's for sure.

Meanwhile, Blu had grouped back with the other blue macaws, a few of them coming up to him and asking how the preperation for the race was going. He managed to reach his mother, who was drinking from the glistening river of the amazon. Blu sat down beside her, waiting for her to finish.

''Hey..mom'' he greeted as she looked up from drinking.

She smiled. ''Hello...son, if you don't mind me calling you that yet.''

Blu smiled back. ''No no, I don't mind. It just makes since I mean, you ARE my mom and I AM your son and we should call each other as such, right?''

She chuckled. ''Well I suppose you are not wrong!''

''Do you perhaps wanna...hang out for a bit?'' asked Blu.

''Well I'm not doing anything of importance right now, so, sure!''

The two of them decided to take a flight above the river, Blu thought a flight would be a good conversation starter, considering it brought him and Roberto closer. His mother took in the fresh air, he could see she was enjoying it. He kind of liked it too, he guessed. Thoughts of staying here actually popped in his head all of the sudden. He knew for certain Jewel and the kids were having the time of their lives here, and he didn't really want to take that away from them, but what about going back home with Tulio and Linda? His mother suddenly broke his thoughts, saying,

''So I understand you were saved by a human when you were a baby, so I've been told?''

He shook his head, being released from deep thought. He replied, ''Yeah, her names Linda. She did save me, and took care of me.''

Falina sighed happily, breathing in more fresh air. ''The air in the city could not have been as wonderful as this. Correct me if I'm wrong?'' She looked at him slyly.

He frowned. ''Well I guess yeah, okay, it's nothing like this...''

She giggled. ''Of course it's not! This is where wild born birds belong Blu. Don't you agree?''

He looked down at the river. When he first came here, he was terrified of this place. He had every right to be, he was a city bird in a jungle full of dangerous animals and creepy crawlies...which granted, soon he found out those creepy crawlies didn't taste so bad, and the predators couldn't really get them when they were so high up. It's a good thing he could fly now. Anyway, he knew she wasn't wrong, and he was kind of liking it here, mainly because he found his biological family, well part of it anyway, and plus, Jewel and the kids were happy here.

So he nodded to her. ''Yes, it is.''

She looked at him curiously, replying ''So...are you perhaps, thinking of staying here?''

He really didn't want to answer that right now, he wasn't sure. ''I'm uh...thinking about it'' was all he could tell her.

She smiled again. Her smile was so warm and comforting, as a mother's smile should be. ''Well of course. I guess I can't expect you to decide right away now, can I?'' She chuckled.

They flew around the river for a while, talking about their personal lives, catching up, so to say. Obviously, they had a LOT to catch up with. Well they hadn't seen each other for what, years? Meanwhile Roberto was with Jewel, setting up the race. He was wondering how Blu was doing with Falina, he hoped it wasn't awkward for them. Blu did say he wasn't yet comfortable with her. Jewel happily hummed while setting up the areas for the race's audience to sit.

Basically, it was a perfect bright and sunny day, in which family got to know family, and fun was to be had. But then...

''MOM!'' yelled Bia, running toward her mother.

Jewel embraced her child in a hug, looking down to her saying, ''What? What's the matter Bia? What happened?''

Bia was crying tears of fear. Bia never cried before in her life, she was a confident strong girl! She sniffled and spoke with a shaky voice ''Tiago and Carla are gone! A freaky looking creature took them away!''

Jewel gasped. Worry and panic shot over her like a wave. ''Taken away? BY A CREATURE?'' she exclaimed with a hint of anger in her tone. Roberto walked over to them, looking worried now as well.

''A freaky looking creature? What are you talking about? A predator?''

Bia looked at him, her eyes now getting a bit crusty from the tears. ''I don't know! Maybe! It wasn't like any predator I'VE seen or read about before!''

Roberto tilted his head. ''Read?''

Jewel looked up at the sky. She spoke firmly and seriously now. ''Take care of Bia, DO NOT let her out of your sight Roberto. I'm going to go find them''

''Wait you don't even know where they-''

She took off without hearing him.

''Are...'' He looked down at Bia with worry. ''Bia, listen little dear, where did this all happen?''

Bia looked up at him, calmed down a bit now but still shaken up. ''At the very far end of the river, by the tree with 3 holes in it.''

Blu had come back with his mother from their flight. He saw Roberto sitting with Bia, they both had worried looks on their faces. He rushed over to them.

''You guys? Where's Jewel and the other kids? Is everything okay?''

Roberto looked up at him and sighed. ''Jewel went to go find them.''

''FIND them?! W-where have they gone?''

Roberto stood up and placed a wing on Blu's shoulder, saying ''Don't worry Blu, Jewel will get them back. I sent another macaw to tell her where the event took place.''

''WHAT EVENT?!'' Blu was really panicky now.

''Bia says they were taken away by a freaky looking creature and-''

Blu flew off too. ''I'M GOING TO GO FIND MY CHILDREN!''

''NO WAIT!- oh shoot. Not him too! I can't keep sending macaws after these guys! I never thought Blu had it in him...Guess it's that fatherly instinct...Go tell another macaw to go after him Bia...''

Bia nodded and rushed over to the others.

The macaw eventually caught Blu to tell him the directions, there was no use telling a father to not go save his children. Blu followed the river till he was at the far end, he was pretty tired out now from flying all the way there with no breaks. He looked around frantically for the tree with 3 holes, as Bia described. Finally he found it, and stood on one of it's branches. There was no one there. He looked around the tree, every which way and that. Where were they? They weren't here! Had Jewel been taken too? Blu was panicking now, what was he going to do now?

''Oh no no no no...'' he said to himself in panic. Suddenly a shadow wisped by. Blu back up against the tree, now gasping for breath. That sure as fire frightened him! ''What...was that?!'' The shadow wisped around the tree, he couldn't see who was casting it. He heard an eerie whispering sound coming from whatever it was and quickly hid in one of the holes. He tried to keep quiet. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest, as he was completely frozen unable to move. Blu was waiting and waiting in there for the eerie whispering to stop, it didn't for a long time. In fact after it had stopped, when Blu stepped out of the tree, it was completely dark outside. The moon had risen high in the sky. He cautiously walked on the branch, looking around for a sign of danger. He looked down at the branch he was on. It had turned a dark dark black, and it was pulsing with a red glow. What on earth...? Suddenly he looked up to see Roberto flying toward him. He landed on the branch, he was frantically panting now. He flew all the way here for them?

''You..were gone for...a long long time now! It's dark!'' Roberto said, panting.

''Where's Bia?''

''She's...back with the other macaws don't worry, she's safe..''

Roberto looked at the tree. ''Whoa what the-''

''Yeah I know. I don't know what this could possibly be!''

''You don't?''

''No''

**Wow this story has gotten really...fanficy now. Yeesh. Erm...I don't even know where all this freaky sci-fi stuff is coming from. I'm kind of thinking i should change one of the genres to sci-fi now! This inspiration just hits me like that ya know, and I just HAVE to add it, what can I say. Anyways lets me know if you think I should change one of the genres at all. **


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Blu was so stressed now. He was in near tears. Everything had all been too much! He looked around frantically again, but still, no Jewel or anything at all in sight. Roberto wrapped his wing around Blu.

''It's alright Blu, Jewel can take care of herself. She'll defend the children, and they'll all survive I'm sure. You know she wont give up a fight easily. Look lets look around the area thoroughly, and if we don't find them...well we'll figure something out.''

Blu looked into Roberto's eyes. He could tell Roberto was just as anxious and worried as he was, but I guess he was just better at keeping a calm demeanor. Blu nodded, and with that the two flew off to look around.

The next morning, where Jewel, Carla and Tiago were...

Jewel's eyes flew open. Immediately by looking around, she knew she was inside some sort of den. The ceiling and walls were all rock, it was like a miniature cave. The entrance was only centimetres away, this wasn't too big of a den. She stood up, shaking her feathers. She spun around to see the kids were sleeping, peacefully. She put her wing over her head tiredly...what happened last night? She couldn't remember...

''Wait..that's right the kids were missing...Bia said a monster took them but...'' she looked at the kids again. ''They're right here..and they're safe. I don't understand.''

''Surely you don't'' said a deep female voice from the shadows. Jewel quickly turned around to see a raven, ringing out a wet cloth in a coconut bowl. Jewel stepped closer to get a better look at her. Her black feathers were ruffled and semi messy, her eyes glowed crimson, not black or brown like a usual raven. The feathers atop of her head were all ruffled and messy like the rest of her, spreading out at all sides. The raven hopped down with the damp cloth she had and wiped the sleeping children's faces. ''Pish posh their faces are dirty...'' the raven mumbled to herself.

Jewel walked over to her and the kids and asked ''I don't understand...what happened to us? I really can't remember...''

The raven sighed and replied ''I'll explain the whole thing.''

The raven first told Jewel her name, which was Tolverra. Pretty name right? I MADE IT UP MYSELF AHAHA- I mean...Eh hem...Tolverra then explained to Jewel what had happened that night. Apparently, a white cockatoo (who Jewel immediately knew by explanation was Nigel), had seen the kids on the three holed tree and was about to snatch them up. She then went on to explain how she was a ''master of illusion'' and could make things seem as what they were not, and make imagery appear that wasn't really there. She made the tree pulsate red and black, to scare Nigel away. It worked too, even as he had successfully knocked the kids out with his talons before he flew off. Bia must have seen only Tolverra taking away Tiago and Carla, and Tolverra was sort of a freaky sight...however, she had brought the kids to safety. Anyways, as how Jewel got knocked out, well apparently as Nigel was flying off he bumped into her mid-flight, and they both went toppling to the ground.

''Well where is Nigel now then?'' Jewel asked.

''I don't know where that ruffian landed! Away from you, all I know, and in the river hopefully! Washed away into the abyss...''

The kids rolled in their sleep, mumbling. Tolverra grabbed a tan wool blanket from a large shelf and placed it over them.

''Your younglings need rest before you go. Wait until they are ready.''

Jewel peered down on her children lovingly, then turned to Tol. ''Thank you...I really mean it.''

Tolverra smiled, replying ''It really is no problem, to help the innocent.'' Suddenly an angry face washed over her as she growled ''I hope that ruffian cockatoo No gel or whatever his name is gets eaten by a 60 tooth jaguar!''

Jewel laughed. ''If a 60 tooth jaguar even exists...''

Back to Blu and Roberto, who had searched longer than they thought, all night in fact, were passed out on the three hole tree where they started. The suns light shone through the trees as they ruffled and shone onto Blu and Roberto. Blu snorted and his head flung up. ''OH MY CHEESE WE WERE SEARCHING ALL NIGHT! OH NO OH NO WE DIDN'T FIND JEWEL OR THE KIDS OR OR-''

Roberto's eyes fluttered open as he heard Blu panicking. He yawned and said ''What huh. Oh yeah...'' then stood up, looking toward the sun. Roberto frowned. ''We didn't find them last night, did we?''

Blu was panting in anxiety now. ''OF COURSE WE HAVEN'T FOUND THEM OR THEY WOULD BE RIGHT HERE!'' Suddenly Blu saw some birds flying in the distance. He quickly hopped farther out the branch to see who they were. He gasped and exclaimed to Roberto ''LOOK! It's Jewel and the kids! They're alright! And they have someone with them...wow that's one freaky bird.''

Roberto tilted his head in confusion. ''Who is SHE? She's black with ruffled feathers and...a raven? In the amazon? eh...?''

Blu hopped around Roberto excitedly. ''WHO CARES! MY FAMILY IS ALIVE!'' Jewel and the kids landed on the branch, and quickly ran to group hug Blu. Roberto smiled at the reunion, then turned to the raven perched beside him. He studied her up and down. She was an awful messy bird! But what really caught his eye were her crimson eyes...they were positively lovely! He stared into them for a while before she waved a wing in his face.

''Earth to mr. pretty boy here!'' she said as she waved her wing up and down. Roberto blinked and let go of his gaze.

''Oh um...sorry...it's just that...your eyes are eh hem uh really cool.''

She smiled. ''Why thank you. You look very well taken care of yourself I suppose, do you purposely style your feathers?''

''I uh..what''

Blu interupted them as he stood between them to shake the raven's hand..er..wing. ''Thank you thank you so so much for helping my family! Really i-it really means a lot!'' He quickly stopped shaking her wing and backed away a bit as he could see she was a bit confused at the hand shaking gesture. However she reverted to neutral and bowed.

''Charmed! My name is Tolverra.'' She looked at all of them. ''I don't even know your names. Please, introduce yourselves.''

After introductions, they took Tolverra back to the other blue macaws. They all marveled at her, they had never seen a raven before. Somehow Roberto had early recognized that she was one, and Jewel knew it too. Jewel knew it from all the books on birds that Blu read, with pictures in them of various bird breeds. Roberto? Not sure, this guy gets around doesn't he? Maybe we'll find out later, but anyways, the blue macaw family seated Tolverra down just as it was time for lunch. Tolverra happily helped herself to her favourite grub, as she spoke with Jewel and the others.

''As you can tell I don't come from the amazon'' she began with her mouth half full. ''I'm a wide traveller you see, i even have my own bag..which I have appeared to have left it back in the den...oh well I don't need it at the moment.'' She took time to tell some stories of her travels, Roberto looking especially interested.

Blu suddenly thought, at the reminder of family, Tulio and linda. They'd be deciding to go home soon. What if they had already to decided to go, and were looking for Blu, Jewel and the kids now? Worry washed over him as he thought about all this, he was having a good time in the amazon now, he wasn't afraid to admit to himself, and wasn't sure about going back to Rio. He didn't want to break Linda's heart by deciding to stay, but he didn't want to take Jewel and the kid's happiness away now either. Blu excused himself from the feast to go see if he could find where Tulio and Linda were. Jewel decided to go with him and brought the kids, in case Tulio and Linda would want to see them all.

While they were gone, Roberto was enjoying Tol's stories. What a fascinating bird she was! He thought about the raven he saw in the past...yes he saw a raven in the past. He didn't tell anybody about that now did he? Wonder why? Hmm. Anyways, he shook the thought of his past from his head and continued to listen to her.

She suddenly turned to him to ask ''So Roberto, why don't you tell me about yourself?''

He was a bit taken aback by her question. ''Why are you asking me of all birds here?'' he asked chuckling nervously a bit.

She froze for a second as if thinking of a response, then shrugged and replied ''Erm...I don't know because I met you on the tree too? I guess?''

Roberto smiled and told her all about himself. Opening up to an acquantance so early! Tisk tisk Roberto! Oh well, nothing to be done, once a young lad takes interest in someone there's no stopping him!

Blu had found Tulio and linda, who appeared to be packing some things. They had a tent set up in a semi open area sorrounded by trees. They weren't packing the tent so they weren't leaving right away, but Blu overheard Linda say they were to leave tomorrow. Blu looked back at Jewel and the kids who were sitting on a near by branch, waiting. Did Blu really have to decide everything right now? Oh what was he to decide? He looked back and forth from them to his macaw family, trying to figure out what to do. Finally he stopped, fixing his gaze on Tulio and Linda down below. He took a deep sigh, and turned to his family. They looked at him with loving eyes, waiting for a response. He knew exactly what he wanted now, and wasn't going to change his mind.

**So I have introduced the new OC, Tolverra. She definitely will play an important role in the story, nudge nudge wink wink. Eh hem, anyways, find out next time, what does Blu decide to do? Tune in! Also, a guest in the reviews had asked, what's OC? An OC is a character added into the story created by the fanfiction author, OC stands for Original Character, I believe. Hope that answers their question.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter up, but I'm quite busy with school. Don't worry, this story will be completed. But yes, here's the next chapter! **

Blu knew where he wanted to be, and he wasn't changing his mind. He flew over to Jewel and the kids. ''I need to let Tulio and Linda know that...we're staying here.'' Their three kids cheered as they hopped up and down with joy. Jewel smiled and hugged Blu.

''Are you sure this is what you want?'' asked Jewel.

Blu smiled back and replied ''I'm more than positive its what i want. It's whatever makes you and the kids happy.''

Jewel frowned. ''What about Tulio and Linda? Won't they be...well...sad?''

Blu frowned too. He knew Linda would be extremely sad to leave him behind. He wasn't looking forward to a teary goodbye. Blu flew down to where Tulio and Linda were, landing on Linda's shoulder.

Linda turned around. ''Huh?''

Blu squawked a greeting to her, and started preening her hair affectionately. Linda giggled and pet Blu gently on the head, taking him in front of her. She smiled.

''Where have you been Blu? Having fun in the jungle?''

Tulio walked over to the both of them smiling. ''I'll bet he was! This is his natural habitat after all.''

Blu pecked Linda on the cheek then flew back over to where Jewel and the kids were. Linda looked up to see them. Tulio straightened the glasses on his face. Linda's eyes started to look watery. Blu couldn't stand to see her so emotional, it made him get emotional! Tulio and Linda knew straight away what Blu was trying to say.

''This really is where you belong Blu, isn't it?'' said Linda, her voice cracking with emotion. Blu smiled, his eyes started to get watery now too. Tulio put his hand on Linda's shoulder.

''That's very mature of you, Linda. He is a macaw, and this is where he should be!''

After a very emotional goodbye, Blu and his family returned to the other macaws. It was a simple short goodbye, because Linda saw this coming. She knew Blu would decide to stay here, as he decided to be with Jewel in Rio the last time. As long as her Blu was happy, she was happy. Tulio and Linda took the plane the next morning and departed, and Blu watched from the trees as the plane took off. In his mind he knew he may never see Linda again, but part of him had confidence that he may.

The other blue macaws were doing their daily preening, thoroughly cleaning one anothers feathers. Blu took into the preening sessions very well, though he still sort of preferred the ''water'' bird bath. But he thought of it the scientific way, as he always did, birds do indeed naturally need to preen to keep clean. The kids went to play as Jewel and Blu got comfortable, Jewel starting to preen Blu's head feathers. Blu had a sad sort of expression on his face. Jewel stopped and looked at him in concern.

''Blu, are you alright?'' she asked, worried.

Blu shook his head. ''Yeah yeah I'm fine...just...do you think Linda is gonna miss me too much?''

''Well she can always come back and visit you in the amazon...can't she?'' Jewel inquired.

Blu frowned. ''I sure hope so...''

Roberto was preening himself, he never chose anyone else to preen. Though he did sort of had his eye on...

''Hello Roberto!'' Tolverra greeted from behind.

Roberto jumped back in surprise. ''Whoa ho ho don't sneak up on birds like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!''

Tolverra laughed. ''Ehehehe! Sorry, my good sir. I was just wondering if I may preen you?''

Roberto gaped as he heard her request. ''I I I uh...''

Tol merely rolled her eyes, then turned him around, back facing her to preen him. ''Well YOU certainly aren't doing that good a job on yourself. Your head feathers are always the same aren't they? Well lets change it up a bit...'' She started to fix his head feathers, different pieces in different spots.

''I...oh alright...'' Roberto mumbled as he gave up, allowing her to preen him.

Jewel laughed at the sight of his currently messed up feathers as she walked over to them. ''You look ridiculous!''

Roberto sighed. ''Oh boy...''

Meanwhile, in the near river, a certain white cockatoo has been washed up onto shore. Nigel had been unconcious for a while, over a day. When Jewel knocked into him she must have really hit him hard. He moaned and groaned at splashing water hit him from the river, and slowly opened his eyes. He groggily got up, shaking water from his feathers, also banging water out the side of his head. He looked around and said to himself in an angry tone, ''What, on earth, even, HAPPENED the other day? It was those blue macaws wasn't it? What was I doing though? Oh...'' he grasped his head with his wing. ''My head is as sore...as sore as those DUMB BLUE MACAWS ARE GOING TO BE.'' He then took off, still a bit wobbily in flight, determined to get back at those wretched, stupid blue macaws!

Blu happily cuddled with Jewel, finished with their preening. The day seemed so peaceful, not a storm or any other trouble in sight. Blu and Jewel were close to falling asleep, until suddenly...

A dirty, beat up harlequinn macaw crash landed into the area. He coughed and sputtered, dirt spreading in the air from his crash. Blu and Jewel immediately ran over to him, along with the other blue macaws. Jewel's dad stepped in from the crowd and approached the beat up macaw directly. That reminded Blu and Jewel, they hadn't told him yet about them staying. But for now they pushed it aside.

''What in the blazes is going on here?'' Jewel's dad asked in a strict tone. He looked down at the beat up macaw and raised his brow. ''What happened here?''

The macaw couldn't muster a word, he was too badly hurt. Tolverra suddenly stepped in from the crowd, carrying a bag with herbs sticking out of it.

''Don't fret now, let me fix up this poor chap so he can actually speak. Now now there's nothing to see now anymore, all of you, sceedaddle!''

The blue macaws chattered amungst one another as they left Blu, Jewel, Tol and their leader standing around the harlequinn. Tol wrapped a large leaf around his wing, batted some cotton onto his face, then put all her supplies away, declaring ''I am finished with him now. I'm not sure if he can speak yet, but don't push him.'' With that she went away to tend to her supplies.

Jewel's dad towered down on the macaw. ''Who are you boy? What happened to you?''

The macaw looked slightly terrified of him, and Blu couldn't blame him. Jewel's dad was pretty intimidating. The harlequinn finally spoke, his voice raspy, saying ''I'm Binny, s-sir. I was attacked by a crazy, psycho, white feathered bird. He was so angry he just, pushed around everything in his path! He was so strong...''

Jewel and Blu looked at each other with worry. So that infernal cockatoo survived the crash into the river. Oh dear, what did this possibly intel for them?

**This seems to be straying away from Blu and Roberto's brotherly relationship I realize, but don't worry, the two will be focused on soon enough. So the title will serve it's purpose! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry new chapters are taking so long, busy busy busy! What can i say? My plate is kinda full O_o Well Here's the next chapter now! **

Roberto paced back and forth, looking agitated. This cockatoo was going to be a huge problem, wasn't he?

''Just as life was starting to pick up to new heights, something still managed to get in the way!'' Roberto said with irritation.

Blu smiled nervously. ''Hey it's alright, everything is going to be fine! I hope...''

Roberto turned to him, serious now. ''Did you SEE what that jerk did to that poor, innocent macaw? He practically broke him! We should be prepared for anything now..''

Blu gulped, he wasn't exactly what you would call the fighting type; even if he did willingly go after to save his family when it was thought they were in danger, but he wasn't exactly prepared when he went out there on his own either. While THAT was acting out of instinct in care for his family, this was different; it was being planned and talked about. It was making him anxious.

Roberto spoke again, ''If that cockatoo tries to hurt any of you I will do whatever means necessary to defend you! I won't go easy on him!''

''Ehehe..now now Roberto, or should i say BROTHER'' he said, getting even more nervous nudging Roberto awkwardly, ''We don't wanna go too crazy here or anything..''

Roberto huffed. ''The only thing crazy here is that stupid cockatoo! Well I'm not letting him ruin anything, ya hear?''

Blu sighed, nodding still nervous. ''Uh..yeah yeah...sure sure...'' He turned around to go join jewel and the others again, mumbling to himself on the way, ''Please tell me nothing bad will happen today...''

Jewel and the others were gathered around the harlequinn macaw, Binny. He was finally calmed down and settled, though not without his bruises and grazed wing. Blu was glad to see he was actually smiling, sorrounded by caring birds. Though he couldn't stop worrying at what Nigel could possibly do next. He nuzzled down next to Jewel, who was talking with Binny.

''So you're going to have kids of your own then? That's wonderful Binny!'' Jewel exclaimed.

Binny nodded, chuckling a bit. ''Yep. I'm glad you guys sent out for my family to let them know I'm okay. This is all so much...''

Jewel smiled. ''It's really no trouble at all! You're an innocent macaw who has done nothing wrong, you deserve the help.''

He smiled warmly, nodding. Blu guessed that meant he was thankful, he certainly looked thankful. Roberto finally came over to join them, he still looked kind of agitated but he was cooling down. He nodded to Binny.

''So you're Binny right? I heard your family was flying on over here to check on you, thats cool. I'm sure they're wonderful birds.''

Binny smiled. ''They truly are wonderful. They could have waited for me back at home...but I can't stop them from worrying.''

Roberto was about to say something in reply when Tol came over. He looked up at her, staring...and smiling. Blu usually wasn't the type to be sassy or anything but he couldn't help but smirk at Roberto's goofy awe-struck face. Tol lifted Binny's grazed wing gently, examining it, then continued to examine his other injuries. Blu got Roberto's attention with a ''psst'' as he shook his head, snapped out of his gaze. Blu winked at him playfully to tease him about it, which made Roberto blush.

Roberto walked over to Blu whispering to him ''I DO NOT, OKAY?''

''Actually I think you DO'' Blu retorted, still teasingly. Blu was happy to actually be comfortable around his brother now, able to be playful with him. Basking in the brotherly glory i say! Tol sat down as she finished examining Binny, giving him the all clear, saying he will heal well now.

''Since I'm staying with the blue macaws for a little bit, I'd like Binny to stay here for a few days too, just so I can make sure he heals. I have all my supplies here so I'm all set for a patient!'' Tol said excitedly. She was very passionate about healing and healing remedies. Roberto would never admit, but he was free to think in his head how marvelous her passion was. Not that Blu couldn't tell he was thinking about it, considering his signature goofy awe-face reappeared.

Jewel's dad tapped Jewel's shoulder and whispered something to her, then Jewel excused herself to have a chat with her dad in private. Blu looked at them as they chatted, they were too far for him to hear what they were saying and he certainly couldn't read lips, but deep in his gut he couldn't help but worry it was about him. After all, her dad wasn't entirely convinced about him, even after he did decide to stay in the amazon and try to be a ''real'' bird. Roberto turned to talk to Blu, as Binny and Tol went off on their own, probably to talk about Binny's recovery.

''What do you think they're chatting about? You?''

Blu looked at him and frowned. ''That's what I'm worried about!''

Roberto smiled and replied, ''You really shouldn't worry, it's silly! Hang loose their bro, everythings alright now, and you should enjoy that. Considering I have the feeling that that Nigel fellow, so you call him, could ruin that any time soon.''

Blu shivered. ''I REALLY don't want to think about ANY more bad things happening.''

Roberto laughed. ''Neither do I! Like I said though, still be prepared!''

Blu didn't WANT to have to be prepared for ANYTHING. Yeesh...you know, what was that cockatoo's deal anyway? So what, he was replaced, was THAT what really made him so nasty? For some reason Blu didn't think so, but he didn't want to think about it...so why was he? He tried to shake all the worrying Nigel thoughts away, but that was kind of difficult to do seeing as how big of a threat Nigel had turned out to really be; it was scary.

Meanwhile, Nigel was fidgeting with one of Binny's beautiful green feathers. He had a dastardly, satisfied smile on his face; though he wasn't totally satisfied. He would be, once he got his revenge on those wretched blue macaws! Nigel dropped the feather elegantly, watching as it fell into the water.

''Hmph. I don't know why I bothered with that passerby, but I just had SO much anger..'' he began dramatically. Suddenly, a poisonous amazon frog, all coloured with pink and purple colours hopped down the tree to the branch where Nigel was perched, and sat next to him on a smaller branch. She watched him lovingly.

He glared down at her and huffed. ''Ah, there you are! I don't know where you have been but you've missed quite a lot. I won't bother catching you up on it though, I'll just tell you what I'd like you to help me with now.''

She nodded, still staring at him lovingly. ''I will always help you with anything, Nigel!'' she said in a lovestruck tone. He smiled nastily at her, which for some reason made her love him even more rather than be turned off by it.

''Yes I know...hehehe...now then, here's what I'd like you to do...''

**CLIFFFFHANGERRR! What is Nigel going to make that little poisonous frog do? And who is she? Actually, I think all you Rio fans know who she is by now xD Anyways, be prepared for next time, which will feature more Blu/Roberto bromance, and also, a little bit of...romance?~ Pfft, WONDER BETWEEN WHO? But anyways, on to the next chapter I shall write! ...soon! **


End file.
